


Picture of Spring

by TigerPrawn



Series: Inspired by Art [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Japan, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shunga, Snails, Will is high and loving it, season 4, the snails are too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will trusts Hannibal enough to try a new sensory experience. </p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://nsfwingrotten.tumblr.com/post/145703984728/katatsumuri-tried-something-weird-for-the">this art</a> by the wonderful Camille and written for Crickette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture of Spring

This was not the first time Will had let Hannibal lead him into trying something new and unusual. The first time was perhaps the ortolan. This would not be the last. 

Will couldn’t help but enjoy the near obsession Hannibal had developed with his often hypersensitivity to touch, his potential to be physically and emotionally overwhelmed. Will revelled in it too. He had never before trusted someone so much to let them explore it, to allow himself to become so overwhelmed but still feel safe and cared for in their hands. In Hannibal’s hands. 

He had trusted Hannibal in this even though the man told him little of what to expect in order to “heighten the experience.”

They had been in Japan over a year now, they had spent time experiencing some of the finer delights that Hannibal wanted to introduce him to. Teahouses had become a regular part of their life, but today Hannibal would lead the tea ceremony and it was to be in their home for a special kind of tea, brewed just for them. Will was intrigued.

He had entered the room that Hannibal had set up - wearing nothing but a wry grin and the blue kimono-style robe as Hannibal had requested. He savoured the feel of the cool silk - turquoise printed with Hokusai style waves - against his bare skin. 

Hannibal had approached him with a smile of his own, wearing his orange and floral print robe, open and revealing at the front. He kissed Will lightly as he led him to the cushions with a grip on the ties of Will’s robe, which he undid on the way, letting Will’s robe fall open too before encouraging him to take a seat on the cushion covered floor.

Hannibal broke the silence with a gentle tone - “Opium is best known for its traditions within China, but it has actually been used historically throughout the Middle East and East Asia, including Japan.”

Will had smiled, amused at what was an obviously prepared speech, but just as obviously prepared with Will in mind - not one for Hannibal’s unnecessary academic lectures. He could even see Hannibal’s want to elaborate being held back, as betrayed by a look in his eyes. Perhaps he was just eager to enact whatever it was he had prepared for them, Will had mused.

Silence had fallen as Hannibal joined him on the floor and prepared the tea at the low table. An informal ceremony - eventually, he handed Will a teacup before taking up his own. 

“The flavour will be bitter, but do endure.” 

Hannibal had been right, the flavour was bitter, almost undrinkable. He trusted Hannibal. So he drank.

Will was unsure how much time had passed, but now the room was soft and blurred at the edges. Will knew he was most certainly high. He was also sure he hadn’t hallucinated Hannibal opening a box of 7 large, live, snails. 

Will had trouble concentrating as four were placed on his feet and lower legs and began to work their way up his body. The sensation was bizarre, air cooling the trails they left, and his skin tingling in anticipation ahead of them. As one reached the top of his thigh and then moved up to the scar across his abdomen, he drew in short breaths.

He knew, vaguely, that Hannibal was talking. Picked out words here and there - “The Japanese tradition of erotic art… salt deposits… Shunga… cephalopods… it means _Picture of Sping_... sensation… molluscs… Katatsumuri... _Achatina fulica_ or giant Land Snail...”

His body was now entwined with Hannibal’s on the cushions - his lover’s thigh between his own as they reclined away from each other their cocks almost touching. The words were drowned out by Will’s own moans as the sensations became intense. The fastest of the creatures was sliding up his face towards the scar on his forehead. How much time had passed that it had travelled so far? 

Another was now inspecting his abdominal scar. 

Another on the knee of the leg he had raised and bent to allow Hannibal so close. One of Hannibal’s feet was sat in his hand - he stared down at it for a long while, wondering how it got there, before looking over at Hannibal.

One climbed Hannibal’s leg towards the man’s torso. Will’s eyes sought and found the other two where Hannibal had placed them. One was trying to find purchase on Hannibal’s balls, the other had slid to the top of Hannibal’s cock. He held his hard length steadfast in his hand, a look of bliss on his face as it crawled to the head. Will wondered how such a thing might feel - and then stilled his breath as his last remaining companion found his own cock. He hadn’t even realised he too was aroused until it slid up the underside of his length - rigid against his abdomen and leaking onto his scar. 

A gasped breath escaped him at the sensation - both like and very much unlike the drag of Hannibal’s tongue. He felt surrounded and pinned down. Wet, sticky, cool and warm at once as they climbed his body lapping at what salt they found.

Will closed his eyes. 

Surrounded.

On his forehead, tracing his scar. On his waist. On his knee. On his cock, throbbing and heavy. 

He shuddered as his senses flooded. And Hannibal’s shaky and thick words broke through the haze - “ _Picture of Spring_ … spring is used in this instance as a euphemism for sex…”

Will moaned as he arched up into the sensations prickling over his skin.


End file.
